The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating custom clothing and, more particularly, for measuring custom suit and shirt dimensions substantially independent of the person who obtains the subject's measurements.
In the field of custom tailoring and clothing generating, consistency has been notably absent because no two tailors obtain the same measurements of a subject or wearer for all parts of a garment. A great number of measurements must be taken of the wearer, and a great deal of subjectivity and complexity is required to arrive at final clothing dimensions. Many measurements are very subjective as to the manner in which they are taken. For example, how tight the tape is held, the exact place to take the measurements, and other measuring factors are different for every tailor. As a consequence of the different procedures, final results vary widely from fitter to fitter to the extent that it is extremely unlikely that any two fitters will have the same result.
Then, the measurements themselves have to be interpreted, usually by the person taking the measurements. This interpretation is necessary because clothing manufacturers do not use the measurements themselves to define the particular shape and fit of the suit. Clothing manufacturers require specific garment dimensions such as coat length, back width, breast size, trouser length, outseam and inseam, and knee dimension. It is these dimensions then, and not the measurements themselves, that determine the actual shape of the suit in the selected style. Therefore, although the set of specific garment dimensions required are quite standard throughout the clothing industry, it is the person measuring the customer who has to translate or interpret the many measurements subjectively into as many as 35 or more dimensions in order to specify the actual shape and fit of the suit or shirt. Accordingly, the garment is often produced more on the basis of the preference of the measurer rather than on that of the customer.
It can therefore be appreciated that, although the measuring of a customer's body and the interpretation of the measurements to derive the actual garment dimensions are the most critical steps in producing a suit, the techniques have remained an art that is difficult to learn. Even after it is learned, it is not a very exacting business. Even though most men desire their suits to fit in an individual, particular fashion, there lacks a standardized method of measuring and dimensioning a suit or shirt which would be acceptable to the customer, but largely independent of the person taking the measurements.
Specifically, since the fitting and making of a custom suit of men's clothing has been an art it can be performed well by only a small number of highly trained tailors or fitters. The average sales person in a clothing store simply does not have the training, background and/or aptitude necessary to accomplish the task. Those most highly skilled technically in this field are, unfortunately, the worst sales people. Conversely, the best sales people are often technically semi-skilled, at best. Simplifying the process of measuring and reducing the requirement for technical skill would result in more garments being sold by competent sales people.
Heretofore, some of the earliest techniques for designing or generating clothing have used photography. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,374 issued to Purdy teaches the use of a cylindrical carrier with a series of pattern-profiles mounted upon its perimeter. The perimeter is permeable by light. A slide projector within the hub of the carrier projects an image from a photograph upon the perimeter. The image is brought into register with a profile that represents the clothing pattern of the person photographed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,182 issued to Hillborg, a person is measured by means of photographs. The person is placed between a camera and a screen provided with grids. The division of the screen is marked in values of unit lengths to represent the photograph values of units shown by the photographed image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,246 issued to Goldman discloses a numerically-controlled cutting apparatus for garments. The system requires the use of a cutting table apparatus and a memory for a substantial number of patterns. In operation, the operator selects a garment pattern from storage. Personal physical data is also supplied. The two forms of data are then combined to formulate the basis for optional variations. The combined data are manipulated by the system to provide specific pattern data, which is processed to control the cutting table apparatus to provide components which are sewn together, resulting in the designed garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,376 issued to Burton et al also discloses a system for revising or customizing standard patterns. In this system, a subject's measurements are taken and transmitted to a computer. The customer measurements are transmitted to a remote location for manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,150 issued to Budziak et al discloses a hand held device for taking measurements. The measurements are transmitted by an FM transmitter to a separate receiver and storage unit. The storage unit comprises a personal computer with a display that can prompt the user into taking the measurements in a predetermined sequence. An electronic measuring tape takes length measurement. As the user unwinds the tape, an analog output is generated proportional to the length of the tape unwound. A button on the side of the tape causes the output to be converted into a communications signal for transmission to the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,844 issued to Chun teaches the use of a body covering having measurement tapes which are worn by a person undergoing body measurement. The body dimensions of the person being measured are then inspected by a video camera and a computer capable of transmitting measurement data electronically to a remote location. These body dimensions are then utilized for adjustment of an adjustable mannequin to the exact body dimensions of the person being measured. Thereafter, clothing is tailored to the mannequin and can then be delivered to the person.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide the clothing industry with a method of measuring, interpreting the measurements, and making a shirt or suit of clothing wherein the suit would have substantially the same fit and feel, without regard to the person who measured the customer and dimensioned the actual garment pieces.
It would be advantageous to provide a system that would allow those with less than optimum skills to take measurements and have custom made garments produced therefrom. In other words, it would be advantageous to make a shirt or suit on the basis of a smaller number of measurements, and simpler standardized observations than has been possible heretofore, and without highly trained interpretations.
It would be advantageous to provide a system for generating custom clothing dimensions in which data is entered into a computer processor.
It would also be advantageous to provide a method of making the shirt or suit on the basis of a small number of measurements and observations, with the interpretation of the information being performed by a computer processor.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a system in which the data that is entered into a computer processor includes a set of measurements defining a subject's body size and shape, his clothing style and preference, and his physical characteristics.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system for generating custom clothing dimensions in which final clothing dimensions are displayed to an operator.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system for generating custom clothing dimensions in which photographic information is entered into a computer processor.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system for generating custom clothing dimensions in which an evaluation of final measurements and dimensions can be performed as a function of the customer's history.